unleashed
by Lilli89
Summary: When Halsteads life is in danger, Lindsay rushes to the emergency room. Will Jay recover from his gun shots? And how is Erin taking the news?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any character of the series.

My english is still bad, but I hope you can understand it.

If not: Any suggestion might be helpful.

I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it a one shot or continuing writing.

Here we go...

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCD

Erin looked at the mirror while she washed the her hands, which were covered with blood. It should be her. Actually she should have been lying on this hospital bed, monitored by machines and equipment.

Not Halstead, who only gave her back up to protect her during this horrific situation.

Still shaky she made her way to the waiting area, nervously waiting for further news. Joining Ruzek, Olinsky, Voight and Dawson didn't change anything. Jay was still in a critical condition. Till now no one knew how things would work out for him.

Only one of the doctors, who entered the hall around two hours later, was able to give a shaky diagnosis.

"Chicago PD. Any information on Jay Halstead?", Voight wanted to know and walked to a hesitating doctor, who normally wasn't allowed to share detailed information with strangers. Just Voights badge told him different.

"He's not out of the woods yet. We were able to stop his inner bleedings but he's not stabilized. We're gonna monitor him closely."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor wasn't happy about this question.

"Just one at a time. He needs to rest."

"Okay, thank you."

Voight looked at Erin, pointing at the upcoming direction.

"Lindsay, go along with him", he twinkled to her, before the doctor started to speak again.

"Right here", he started walking to show her the way, which directly leads into a sterile hospital room…

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

The hours passed while she was sitting on his bed side.

He still wasn't awake. He lost a lot of blood, which must be replaced.

His face was covered with stitches and wounds. A bandage was wrapped around his chest, which was visible under his hospital gown.

Not to mention the tubes on his arms and hand.

The monitor beeped steadily.

Apparently he looked pretty bad. His face was white as a wall and he seemed to be in a very bad condition.

Erin did a hard job to fight the upcoming tears in her eyes. She felt guilty for not being on his position. It was her fault. She should have known better than she acted before.

"Hey big guy. Don't give up on me, okay? We need you here."

There was no move, no reaction from his side.

"Honestly I can't work with another partner. You're the best friend I've ever met before, one of the most important persons in my life. And I don't want to lose you like Jules."

The water in her eyes started to flow around her face and touched the skin of his hand. Emberassingly she whipped the tears away.

Just some seconds before his long lashes started to move.

"Erin?", he whispered with a weak voice which made her touching his fingers.

"Hey, cowboy. Glad to have you back", she whispered softly, stroking the palm of his hand.

"You scared me. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell", he answered shaky before she nodded understanding.

"Do you have any pain?"

"I'm getting good dope", he smiled weakly. Halstead didn't like to talk about his feelings, so he asked a further question.

"What about Jones?"

Erin smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. Voight and Dawson are going to find him."

They shared a concerned glance when he pointed at some mug on his night stand.

"I'm dying of thirst. Can you give me some water?"

Their views met on the white table.

"For sure", she took the drinking straw and moved it to his mouth to feed him, until he had enough.

When recognizing the tears in her eyes, he took a deep breath of air.

"Erin, don't cry. It's just some scratches. I'm going to be okay."

She hardly bit her lips, still catching for not breaking down completely.

She wasn't able to look him straight in the eyes.

It felt like it took three hours after the shot to get the adrenaline out of her body.

Seeing her in such a condition made him squeezing her hand for comfort.

" I wanted to thank you but.. honestly you shouldn't have done that. It was my fault. My reaction was too slow. I should have known better", she whispered when he denied her thoughts.

"And let you die in the dirt? That's why you have back up. Remember?"

After that moment it was over. She couldn`t handle it anymore. Silently crying she covered her face with her hands and letting go of the fear which occured during the last hours.

Helplessly Jay remained quiet, just looking at her worried while his thumb stroked cycles around her arm.

She needed some minutes before she recovered from her personal breakdown.

"You're okay?", he whispered weaker.

Sniffling she whipped her tears away.

"You should be getting some sleep, cowboy."

"Not sure if I can."

Erin smiled because of her upcoming thought.

"I won't leave your side. Order from Voight. If you don't want to sleep you have to listen to some girls-stories all night. And trust me, it's nothing you would prefer in your position."  
Halstead tried to smile, which failed because he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Erin, who didn't miss his grimace changed her face into a worried impression.

"Should I call a doctor?"

"No, I'm just fine."

She didn't believe him but kept quiet about it.

"Isn't that strange? Your dad claimed that he doesn't tolerate any in- house romance. And now you're sitting here, on my bedside?"

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders.

"He's probably gonna testing us."

His eyes gained weight and he felt the tiredness kicking in.

"Definitely", he whispered when he felt Erin starting to stroke his arm.

There was an upcoming silence who leads Halstead in closing his lids.

"You saved my life today", he heard Erin saying like she was miles away.

"I would do it again. Every time", were his last words before he drifted away.

"Sleep tight big guy. You gonna need a rest", Erin whispered while holding his hand, as she watched him peacefully sleeping, recovering from an ongoing nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post and write a further chapter. I hoe you like it.

Even if my english is still crazy.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

„Your doctor is gonna killing us."

Erin pushed Jay across the hospital floor, still shouting and unbelievable what he convinced her to.

It was two days after the shooting.

Normally he had to stay further nights. But he decided to heal in a different way.

"Honestly, if someone finds out, that you left on your own, we will be in big trouble Mr. Halstead. This is crazy", she whispered, pushing him to the elevator, while she monitored the area for familiar faces.

Finally they were lucky enough to reach the main entrance, where Jay got a rid of his wheel chair. He did a hard job to get out before he walked to the parking lot. He only reached the car with Lindsays help.

"Are you really sure, that you want to do this?", she asked him a further time, while he hold his ribs, groaning in pain, after she placed him on the passenger side.

He looked through the glas, smiling weakly.

"It feels good to be alive."

Erin sighed, skeptically watching him from the front seat.

"Thank you for everything, especially taking me to your apartment."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, started to muffle loudly.

"You just got your wish for free. But I'm warning you. If you just left the couch for one second, you gonna get a bg problem."

"Which means you play my nurse?"

"You wish", Erin laughed ironically, clunching him on the shoulder and regretted it just a few seconds later when Halstead whined in pain.

"I'm sorry."

She waited to continue, after he stopped moaning. Worried she looked him in the eyes. His face was still covered with wound dressings and scratches.

"Listen, Jay. I mean it. If Voight finds out, that you released yourself, he's gonna kill us, both."

"I know, Erin. I got it."

Uncertain she started the engine, before they left to get home…

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"Is there anything else you need?"

Jay shook his head. Halstead was lying on the sofa, tiredly looking at some files, which he couldn't really focus on. When she was honest, he looked even worse than he did at the hospital.

Erin took a seat on the free space, grabbing for the paper, which was positioned in front of him.

"You better take a break."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so", she insisted, placing the files on the table and grabbing a blanket.

"Seriously, you look like hell. And we play to my rules, remember?"

She handled him the blanket. But he hardly managed to cover himself, what results Erin going to help him.

"You should gonna take a rest."

Jay glanced at the clock on the wall.

"But it's 6:30 p.m. We could work the night through and…"

"Forget it. Normally your place should be at a hospital bed. It's been a concession to take you to my house. So don't try to mess with me."

Jay laughed sadly, but didn't even flinch. He placed his hand on his stomach.

"You're still in pain, aren't you?", Erin assumed, but didn't receive any reaction.

She knew he would never admit how it hurts.

"I'm okay", he lied, trying to sit up on the couch, but failed because it hurt too much.

"Doesn't look like that."

"Erin…"

She raised her hands.

"Just a question."

He changed his face to a painful impression, but she didn't add anything else.

"Since it looks like you're comfortable with the couch, I will leave you alone. I'm just next door", she already wanted to leave, when he reached for her arm.

"Erin?"

He glanced at her, still looking like a puppy which got lost on his way home.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

She took a seat on her old place and sighed.

"You saved MY LIFE. If someone has to be grateful, then it's me."

She didn't really want to get in a deep contact but suddenly her hand met with Jays.

She touched the skin of his palm, while they glanced at each other.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Seems like we're out of the woods yet."

"Are we? I mean, really?", he asked, before her eyes met the bandage on his chest and his hand.

"He won't stop until I'm done. He put a gun on my head."

"Nothing will happen to you", Lindsay squeezed his hand, when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hopefully you're right."

There was an ongoing silence, until Erin cleared her throat to disturb it.

"However, if you don't mind I'm going to call my mum. There are news about my Dad, so it might be worth it."

She gently let go of his grip when he watched her in excitement.

"News about your Dad?"

She nodded her head, quite ashamed about her past.

"He got out of prison around 2 month ago. But it seems like he screwed up."

She switched the light and turned the smaller nightstand light on.

"Good night cowboy. Get well", she whispered, grabbing her handbag, before she waved a goodbye to leave the room…

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

His brain took a toll on him.

A circumstance that wasn't missed by Lindsay, who was lying awake after the ongoing activities of the last hours.

Her alarm clock showed 3:30 when a loud scream appeared from the living room.

As fast as possible she sat up in bed, reaching for her gun on the nightstand.

Her hands started to shake, while her heart was beaten heavily against her chest.

Did the offender came back to finish his unsuccessful action?

Carefully she entered the floor, her shaky hands groping for the light switch, until the room was filled with brightness.

No enemies, no offender. The whole area was clear, except a restless Halstead, who already started kicking and rolling on the mattress.

A nightmare. He must be haunted by the demons of the last days. She was aware of stress responses kicking in after some time went by, so it might be his reaction to the past hours.

"Jay!"

She gently tried to slap his cheeks, but getting nothing more than a beat as reaction.

He didn't know what he was doing. It was based on the memories in his head.

"Halstead, wake up", she hissed louder, harshly holding his arms to catch the strokes.

A method which worked fast enough to result Halstead moving upwards.

"It's alright. It's gonna be okay", Lindsay started to whisper, when he watched her with wide eyes, breathing heavily while his sweat ran down his neck.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down after experiencing the worst nightmare he had ever gone through.

"The car…He got me… He.."

"Shhhh…You're safe now."

She gently pulled him in her arms, rocking him like a little child, until his breaths got regular.

She wasn't sure, but for one minute she assumed he was crying, because he sniffled loudly.

Jay didn't dare to look her in the eyes, even when she let go of his grip.

The shame was too much.

He just rolled over, to lay on his back.

"If you want me to stay, it's no problem."

Jay said nothing, just staring at the ceiling, until he started to speak again.

"I made a fool of myself. Sorry, for acting like this. Maybe I should leave and…."

He already wanted to get up, which wasn't working because his ribs started to ache. He just groaned in pain.

But Erin already held him back.

"You stay here. There is no way of letting you go."

He wanted to resist, but she didn't let that happen.

"Don't try to argue. Since I'm stronger, there is no chance of leaving this house."

She touched his shirt, noticing that it was wet like she pulled it out of the washer.

"I'll be right back with a new t shirt. Don't move", she guided him, before she leave only returning with new clothes.

"Erin, it's not necessary, really."

She didn't let him to continue speaking.

She already helped him to take off his shirt, changing it into some old band shirt, which wasn't easy because his chest was covered by bandages.

Finally they got it to work out, resulting Halstead to fall back in exhaustion and being watched by an even more concerned Erin Lindsay.

"Honestly you are totally done. If you could take a look at yourself you would agree with me."

He tiredly reached for the water, she brought in, put it back after a few gulps.

"He had a black tattoo, showing an ankle", Jay explained to Erin who didn't really get the point.

Erin glanced at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Are you in fever?"

She touched his forehead, but he didn't seem hot at all.

"It wasn't a dream. The shooter. When he pulled up his hood, I was able to see it on his arm."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Anyway, we will take care of it", he was ready to get up, but she pushed him to the mattress.

"While you`re recovering."

He rolled his eyes, but finally agreed.

"Tomorrow we gonna take a look on it", she promised, satisfied watching how he closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Erin. I'm fine now."

Lindsay shook her head, smiling weak because he was half asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere", she promised, watching how he took a rest, her hand still lying in his own…


End file.
